


Savior From The Sea

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Mermaid FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost Drowning, F/M, First Kiss, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Saving, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You always found it fascinating to watch the sea rage, but never understood why humans thought it could be a good idea to sail through weather like this. Wait…did someone just fell overboard. Ah fuck. Time to be a hero…





	Savior From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A request from supernaturalffxv on tumblr who asked me if I could write a one-shot about a dream they had. I tweaked it a bit because my muse pushed me into that direction. Hope you don’t mind love!

The dolphins clicked excitedly as they raced after each other. The sea corals and anemones made the gardens look so beautiful, layers of layers of life creating a living painting. The little fish that darted amongst the rocks and corals turned the already colour scheme even more bountiful and diverse. Families swam around or sat with each other – enjoying crab seaweed wraps. Little merchildren held onto the dolphins, racing each other but also training their tails in less physically demanding way.

“Y/N!” You looked up when someone called your name. One of your friends swam towards you, holding onto the bench when they reached the one you sat on. “There you are! I looked all over for you.”

“Why?” you asked curiously, but before your friend could explain why she had been looking for you, a cold current of water brushed over everyone. They all looked up and saw the sunshine disappearing. Clouds hid the star behind them, they looked rather dark. Children whined as parents called them back to them, preparing to leave the gardens for warmer waters.

“Ah sea turds. I wanted to go to the cave with you to look for pearls and claims.” Your friend sighed disappointed, glaring at the surface. The coming storm would change the currents and made visibility poor at times, a dangerous time to travel. But you, you loved to watch the storms rage and swim through the high waves. Perfect swim and stamina training, and your practice had made you one of the strongest swimmers of your community.

“No, don’t you dare!” Your friend tried to grab your arm, but you already swam up to the darkening surface. You kept swimming as the calling of your name became fainter. The waves already had become high and wild. Dark clouds filled the air, white bolts of lights cutting through them like hot knives.

Beautiful. Storms always reminded you of the power of nature and made you feel connected even more to the elements than you already did. You shot through the water, jumping over waves and enjoying the harsh wind on your skin and scales. Freedom. Storms made you feel freer than any fish or bird.

“Hold on!” You floated in the water as you glanced around in the direction of the foreign words. “We need to get to Caem!”

“Who pissed off Leviathan. Noctis!”

“It wasn’t me!”

You swam towards the shouting and spotted a fancy metal boat looking rather in trouble. The waves jerked the sea vessel around and three men scrambled on the deck while one struggled to keep the wheel straight.

Honestly, what were they thinking?  Didn’t they have those fancy machines that warned them of changing weather patterns? And humans always claim to be more advanced than other races. Now look at them, jostling around by the mighty ocean like a child playing with a doll. They would be fine, the coast wasn’t too far away anymore.

As you made a move to go underwater again, a large rogue wave hit the boat and almost tipped it over. “Noctis!” Three voices shouted, terror in their voices, and you looked back to see what caused the ruckus. A young lad hung over the edge, hanging on only because the wide-shouldered man had jumped after him. One hand holding onto the railing and the other one wrapped tightly around the raven-head’s wrist. Oh dear, that didn’t not look good.

The large man grunted and managed to toss the younger one back on board. Another tidal wave hit the boat hard. The blond managed to keep the raven-haired on board, but the large man’s grip slipped, and he plummeted into the water. “Gladio!” The three men yelled at the spot the man had disappeared.

You groaned with worry. Your first reaction was to go after him. However, the two races tend to stay away from each other. The elders drilled it in you. Your hands reaching to the water.

“Gladio! Ignis! We have to do something! He won’t make it in there with these waters!”

“Do you see him, Noct!”

“No!”

You dove into the water and searched for the large male. The traitorous currents dragged people away easily during storms like these. Speeding around, you kept an eye out for him and after long, vital, seconds, you noticed a flash of greyish brown. The colour of skin.

Fighting the current, you swam towards him. He had sunk down quite a bit, he needed air. Fast. Swearing, you noticed he didn’t respond when you grabbed his arm. You realised that he must have hit his head and got knocked out because of it.

Cupping his face as you moved your tail rapidly to prevent the two of you from sinking, you covered his lips with yours and sucked the water out of his lungs – pushing it out through your gills. Then, you breathed air into his lungs as you rested your hand against his heart – relieved to feel it still beating although a bit sluggish.

You moved behind the man and wrapped your arms around his torso. Swimming backwards, you breached the surface and fought the waves and harsh winds to get him to the coast. Tipping his head to prevent him from taking in more water, you looked for the boat. It was nowhere to be found.

Finally, you managed to get close to a beach next to a cliff. On top of that cliff stood a tower with lights coming out of it. It reminded you of the crystal beacons your people had built all over the ocean to guide their way. Guess the land-walkers had something similar.

You struggled to get his body onto land as your body was not made to move on it, and the male weight more than an obese sea lion. Panting, you eventually managed to get him to safety and checked his pulse again. It had grown stronger, probably because his lungs weren’t filled with sea water anymore. Your fingers carefully checked his head, finding the cause of his unconsciousness; a large bump.

Poor man. Your eyes glanced over his face, seeing him – and having the time – properly. Hesitantly, you traced the scar across his forehead, while you admired the sharp lines of his face. It fascinated you. You leaned in closer to look at him better, brushing your knuckles against his hair that covered his jawline.

He grunted, making you pull back and biting back a yelp. His eyes fluttered open as he came back to consciousness. Amber eyes watched you with an unfocused look in them, moans and grunts slipping from his full lips. “Who…?”

“Gladio!” You head snapped up and through the curtain of rain, you saw three figures running your way. He would be safe now, his people could give him the proper care this Gladio would need. “Ignis, someone is with him!” Cue for you to leave.

Digging your hands into the sand, you dragged yourself back into the sea before the men could reach their friend and you. The water feeling good against your skin, safe and embracing.

“Astrals! A mermaid!” the blond cried out but you did not respond, merely diving down into the water and made your way home. Haunted by those amber eyes.

 

* * *

A few days had passed since you had saved the man called Gladio, and you have had trouble sleeping. Those amber eyes haunted you in your dreams. At times, you imagined you heard the man’s voice. Which was impossible, no one spoke like that in your community.

Had you gone mad? Did the Astrals cursed you for saving one of the land-walkers? Should you have let him die? The mere thought made you nauseous and horrified. Annoyance filled your body as you got comfortable on one of the rocks close to the beach you had left the man on. Why had you returned? It was not like you would see him again. Came was uninhabited most of the time, if not all the time. They would have gone to Insomnia or Lestallum for medical aid.

Sighing, you curled up on the smooth rocks, tail still half in the water. Yes, the Astrals had cursed you. Wondering about a man who did not even remembered you.

Seagulls cawed loudly above you as the sound of the sea lulled you into a little nap, the sun warming your scales and skin. Yes, a nap would be nice right now. A sense of safety washed over you as your unconsciousness noticed someone close to you. Usually, that would wake you up unless you slept in your cave or had pod members around you. But you slept peacefully.

Something disturbed your hair, making you open your eyes slowly. A muscular thigh came in your view just a few inches away from you, and you yelped. Scrambling away and looking up, you realised who had disturbed your nap.

“Gladio?” The large man’s eyes widened before a smile as big as him grew on his face. You glanced away as you knew you should leave, stay away from him. But those eyes, they mesmerised you. They reminded you of the sun when it sets to rest for the day.

“You know my name.” Yes, it was indeed the voice that had haunted you for the past few days. It sounded more intense up close and personal, a shiver going down your spine.

“Your friends shouted it.”

“Thank you for saving me. I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

You shrugged with a little awkward look on your face. What else were you suppose to do or even say to that? Sighing lightly, you fidgeted with your hair.

“What is your name?”

“Y/N, my name is y/n.”

Warm calloused fingers took your chin and moved your face towards the owner of them. Your eyes met his again, losing yourself in their depth and intensity. Your heart fluttered with excitement as his hand moved to your cheek. His touch warm and foreign, but it did not feel threatening. Against your better judgement, you leaned into the touch. Skin felt so different when it was not submerged in water.

Gladio pulled you in closer and before you mind could fully processed what happened, his lips covered yours in a tantalising kiss. Your tail swept in the water as your breasts swell with sensations. Your hand rested on his arm as the pleasure of the intimacy swept you away like the waves of the sea. An odd sensation filled your chest but you ignored it as you chased the sensations Gladio bestowed on you.

You hissed agitated when he pulled back, your gills and nostrils flaring as your body desperately tried to get oxygen into your lungs. His lips hovering an inch from yours. Merit coloured his eyes. His words made you giggle with glee.

“You took away my water, only fair I took away your air.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
